muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scenes from Muppet movies
In filmmaking, scenes are often cut, shortened, or unrealised prior to the film's release. Muppet movies are no exception, with many scenes written and even filmed but dropped from the final edit of the film. ''The Muppet Movie'' :See ''The Muppet Movie'' deleted scenes ''The Great Muppet Caper'' *During Beauregard's taxi-driving sequence, a deleted shot shows Fozzie Bear's head sticking out of the taxi window. The footage can been seen in the Muppet Special The Muppets Go to the Movies. *While at the Dubonnet Club, Fozzie is pinched on the nose by the lobster he orders for dinner. Gmc_car_stunts_deleted_shot.jpg GMC-Lobster.jpg ''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' :See The Muppets Take Manhattan deleted scenes ''Muppet*Vision 3D *A slightly different ending was filmed, but not used in the final film. As Kermit rides off set on the firetruck, Bean Bunny rushes in to call for the in-movie curtains to close, then remarks, "What a cute ending!"Behind the scenes footage screened in "Jim Henson: Behind the Seams" at the Museum of the Moving Image In the finished production, Bean's brief scene is cut and his line is given to the animatronics version sitting in the balcony after Waldo C. Graphic is captured. BTS-MV3DEnd.jpg| The Muppet Christmas Carol *In the 1990s TV syndication edit of the film, the full version of the song "Marley and Marley" is used, including extra dialogue from Statler and Waldorf (as Jacob and Robert Marley) quoting the original Dickens text before they sing. In the middle of the song, a terrified Ebenezer Scrooge asks them, "Please, can't we go back to being funny?" The Marleys reply, "Funny? ''Funny?!" before resuming their song. *The song "When Love Is Gone" was originally planned to be part of the film; however, it was dropped from the theatrical release of the film after being shown to test audiences. It was not until the film was released on home video that the song was reinserted. *Two additional songs were written for the film that weren't used. The songs "Room in Your Heart" (sung by Bunsen and Beaker) and "Chairman of the Board" (sung by Sam Eagle) were written by Paul Williams for the film. These musical sequences never made it into production and were not filmed, but the songs were included on the film's soundtrack album. ''Muppet Treasure Island *The opening tracking shot of the film originally showed the boats of the pirates arriving on the beach. However, according to the DVD audio commentary, while the crew spent a lot of time filming the scene, the shot was cut because they couldn't get the boats to land on the shore quickly and smoothly enough. Instead the scene simply cuts from the sea to a treasure chest being dropped on the beach by the pirates. Part of the shot can be seen in the theatrical trailer. *When Long John, Jim Hawkins and the pirates arrive on the island, there was a shot of the ship with an alligator (Bill Barretta) cruising in the water as the camera pans to the band on the island. The shot was trimmed for time. *The album version of "Something Better" opens on a solo verse by Jim Hawkins, which is absent from the film. The version of "Cabin Fever" on the album includes some additional lyrics, including a line spoken by Lew Zealand. ''Muppets from Space :See Muppets from Space deleted scenes ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' :See It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie deleted scenes ''Kermit's Swamp Years *Cameos by Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, and Sprocket were shot at the pet shop, but were ultimately cut.Mark Gale on Instagram ''The Muppets Wizard of Oz :See [[The_Muppets'_Wizard_of_Oz_(video)#The_Extended_Cut|list of scenes added in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz extended cut]] ''The Muppets'' :See ''The Muppets'' deleted scenes ''Muppets Most Wanted'' :See ''Muppets Most Wanted'' deleted scenes See also *Deleted scenes from Muppet specials *The Dark Crystal deleted scenes *Potential Muppet movie cameos Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie Lists Category:Deleted Scenes